The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
Recently, high quality and large display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display panel (PDP) have been developed.
Such a display apparatus includes a front cover for enclosing a front peripheral portion.
In detail, the display apparatus includes a transparent front panel disposed at a front side of a display module. The front panel protects the display module and transmits images output from the display module. The periphery of the front panel is fixed to the front cover. In other words, the front cover supports the front panel.
However, since the front cover supports the periphery of the front panel, a peripheral portion of the front panel is hidden by the front cover.
Therefore, the screen size of the display apparatus is reduced due to the hidden portion of the front panel.
Moreover, since the front cover is additionally required to support the front panel, the manufacturing costs and processes of the display apparatus increase.
For this reason, instead of using the front cover, a support member can be used to support the front panel and the display module. However, in this case, an adhesive applied between the front panel and the support member can easily spread or leak, and thus the width of the support member increases.